Warriors: Blizzardstar's Resolve
by 3ruditeHufflepuff097
Summary: A runt among runts, Blizzardkit has been abused and rejected by almost all of her family; only her sibling Snowykit cares if she lives or perishes. The runt in turn accepts any challenge, no matter how perilous or fatal, in order to protect her sibling. Will Blizzardkit succeed with her one goal, or will she fade away? ((This is a work in progress!))
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**Windclan**

Leader - Russetstar; she-cat with long ginger fur

Deputy - Falconwing; she-cat with dark golden fur and darker markings

Medicine Cat

Willowbranch; Elderly tom with brown and black splotches of fur

Apprentice - Grasspaw; black she-cat with sage-green eyes

Warriors

Goldenmane; lion-like tom

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Scarface; burly black tom with various scars across his face

Rainstorm; blue-ish she-cat, sibling to Lightstorm

Apprentice: Onepaw

Lightstorm; white tom with gold stripes, sibling to Rainstorm

Apprentices

Onepaw; brown tabby with one foreleg

Duskpaw; large she-cat with dark fur and large fangs

Queens

Sootfall; elegant grey she-cat, Kits: Gullkit


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

A grey kit moaned as her stomach churned with hunger. The kit's mother neglected to feed her that day; her small size stirred a boiling hatred within the parent. Desperate for food, she meekly crawled towards a dark grey queen. The kit's reedy squeak awoke the queen, a growl soon emanating from her throat as she noticed where the noise came from.

"Get away, runt," she growled with a disappointed tone. However, the kit persisted and nudged her mother's foreleg, squealing weakly for nourishment. She was answered with an angry shove. The kit once again attempted to feed; a squeal followed, as the mother had clawed her back this time.

"Out of my sight," the queen snarled, closing her eyes to sleep again. A light shuffling of moss sounded as a grey bundle of fur curled into a small ball, unable to sleep due to her confused state and growling stomach.


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

A bramble wall allowed morning light to filter through its protective branches. The nursery was filled with the silence of slumbering bodies, unbothered by the blotches of sunlight. A grey-furred kit stirred as her face was illuminated, highlighting a gaunt face. She slowly sat up in her moss-covered nest and observed the den with a delirious expression. A greedy growl hit her ears, and she realized it emanated from her own stomach.

"Maybe I could sneak in some food...," Blizzardkit whispered. Devious plan in mind, she crawled towards the nursery's exit, struggling to keep her large paws from shuffling. Dry moss cracked under Blizzardkit's dappled tail as she neared her destination; excitement rushed her steps. A squeak of triumph escaped her lips as she bolted towards the fresh-kill pile. Saliva filled her mouth after the kit slowly grasped the smallest trout she could find; only sheer willpower kept her from devouring the prey, and even then a handful of nibbles were committed. The kit buried her precious meal in the coarse dirt that covered Riverclan camp, then slipping back into the nursery to awaken her sister.

Blizzardkit nudged the snow-white bundle of fur before her. "Wake up, Snowykit," she whispered into her sibling's ear. The kit stirred and sat up, her jaws agape in a yawn. She stared at her smaller sister with innocent blue eyes, a smile plastered across her face.

"Hi, Blizzardkit!"

"Not so loud!"

Snowykit immediately sank to her stomach. "Sorry..."

The runt sighed before whispering, "Follow me."

She led Snowykit towards the prey's burial site, careful to avoid splayed out kits and queens alike. Blizzardkit tenaciously unburied her meal; she dragged it towards Snowykit, who nearly squealed with delight. They delved into the prey, which seemed like a feast. The meal was devoured in a few short seconds, yet no meat clung to the corpse's skeleton.

Snowykit sighed in contempt. "That was good."

The grey kit nodded in response, flicking her head back in forth in a search for her mother and siblings. "Yeah. I hope they don't wake up soon...,"

Her plea was unheard; a stormy-furred queen exited the nursery, her golden eyes hollow an uninviting. A bulky tom-kit with black fur and amber eyes followed, and he was tailed by another tom, one with a pale pelt and eyes. The former sneered knowingly as he glared at Blizzardkit and Snowykit.

"Mother! Runty and Stupid are eating without permission," he proclaimed, seeming proud.

"Yes, I see, Soulkit," Lostheart replied and peered at the two she-kits.

The pale kit piped up. "Can we punish them now?"

Lostheart glanced at him with a purr. "Of course, Phantomkit."

She smiled as her two kits bounded towards the cowering siblings. Blizzardkit yelped as Soulkit

grabbed her tail, Snowykit likewise with Phantomkit. As they were pinned, Lostheart sauntered over, seeming pleased at her sons' prowess. However, a glance to the defeated revealed disdain, disappointment, and even resentment. Blizzardkit stared at Lostheart pleadingly, a squeal escaping her muzzle as Soulkit dug his claws into her flesh.

The queen's whiskers twitched at her child's call. "My daughter shouldn't be so low as to disobey simple rules. No eating unless I say so; you know that, Blizzardkit."

"I-I'm sorry...," the runt began, but she was cut short as Soulkit scratched open her cheek. A small squeak emitted from her mouth, dull waves of pain flooding her cheek as blood oozed over the side of her face.

The two toms dealt simple but effective blows, accented by Blizzardkit's and Snowykit's yelps. Lostheart simply watched with impassive eyes, unaffected by her kits' cries. When the toms stepped back, Blizzardkit stood with difficulty, blood dripping out of her numerous scratches. She bowled into Phantomkit with a battle cry, agitation driving her actions. The tom squeaked in surprise and batted at Blizzardkit. Soulkit dove into the array, swatting and smacking his sister violently.

Lostheart scowled at her rebellious daughter. "More punishment. Now."

The two brothers sneered and proceeded to assault their sibling, showing no remorse at her pained squeals. Blizzardkit meekly defended herself with pitiful swipes and snaps, yelling in pure agony as Soulkit's canines dug into her neck. He glanced at Phantomkit with an expectant expression, and the pale tom nodded in understanding.

"Puniiishment!" he yelled gleefully and bounded towards Blizzardkit. Soulkit leaped out of his way; he landed near Snowykit, where he then pinned his sister. The snowy she-kit squealed as Soulkit's claws dug into her back, leaving her unable to struggle or resist.

As Blizzarkdit stood, Phantomkit unsheathed his claws, raised his paw, and brought it down upon the kit's side.

The runt froze as the blow hit, her pupils contracted greatly. Time seemed to halt until blood sprayed out of a long, deep gash in her left side—a result of Phantomkit's attack. She stayed conscious just long enough to spot Soulkit and Phantomkit stroll away with a proud Lostheart. The ground rushed up to meet the runt as she fell.


End file.
